


Living with six sceletons

by Charalover101



Series: Sexy sceletons [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But in chapter 8 they get huge, But is a little dominate with blueberry, Daddy kink sans, F/M, Mommy kink blueberry, Oc has small boobs in chapter 1, Smut, submissive OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: 15 year old orphan Liliana gets adopted but what happens when heat rolls around





	1. Adopted by the sceletons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise  
> And racoonsinqueen

Liliana's POV  
Ok girls time to get adopted we have a family who wants to adopt one person today so act nicely . I go to my closet and get dressed in a blue dress by the time I get down there there already talking to them so I go to the shelf to get something to read only to realize I'm to short darnit . Then a hooded clout arm took it and gave it to me I turned around to look at him only for my underwear to gets drenched he's hot.  
Oranges POV  
We walk in to the orphanage to adopt someone when a amazing smell went through when we walked In the children sourounded us but at the corner of my eye I say the cutest girl alive she wore a blue dress and was too short to reach the shelf so I teleported to her and helped her when she turned around I smelt the scent from earlier and knew we had to adopt he so I picked her up and walked to the other sceletons . Look what I found they turned around and I knew he'd agree with me so we went towards the desk and said we like to adopt this one .  
Time skip Liliana POV  
I got out of the car and looked around their huge mansion woah I know right I hear a voice next to me, they can read minds no your just thinking out loud I turn around and found another hot sceleton in a hoodie he holds out his hand I take it the *pllob* ah the old woopie cussion in the hand trick never gets old . SANS COME ON WE HAVE TO SHOW THE HUMAN HER ROOM. Coming bro I walked in the house when a tall sceleton dragged me to my room and said GET READY FOR DINNER HUMAN ok papyrus .  
Timeskip  
I walk in to dinner with a red dress on and sat down then a sceleton walked in wearing red hey sweetheart look good but I've seen better . Hmm I look down blushing I'm just a late bloomer ,then papyrus come out with platters of spaghetti and we all sit down I take a bite and it's disgusting indescribable . Well human what do you think , it's indescribable but I know how to make it better . HUMAN shouted the one known as edge yes if you are gonna live with us your gonna have to do chores ok yes sir. I then get finished and say I'm full . I then go to bed.


	2. The "massage " during chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliana is very oblivious

Reds POV  
I walk towards the kitchen and when I walk in I see the sight of that humans ass and before you know it I gripping her ass . Red what are you doing, giving you a massage ok I then start kneading her ass when she starts moaning AHh red why'd you stop it feels so good um I gotta go wake up the boss see ya.  
Liliana POV  
I was making breakfast when I feel to hands grip my ass red what are you doing , giving you a massage ok I said he he starts kneading it AHH I moan . Why'd you stop uh I gotta wake up boss   
Ok I then set the table when everyone walks in wowie human u did not have to cook I could've done it . Well I wanted to thank you for everything you do for me. We start eating breakfast when blueberry says let's go test out my games ok . We then walk in his room when he pulls out a short sailor maid dress and says if you lose u have to wear this during chores ok.  
Time skip  
I can't believe I lost fine I'll wear this when I get assigned my chores , I the walk out to find edge standing there , human yes edge we're going shopping together got it yes sir .  
Time skip   
can't believe shopping took that long it's night by the time we return so I go to bed but before that I go to reds room to ask him something , I knock on the door the it opens what do u wan- hey sweetheart hey red I have a favor to ask can u do that same massage u did this morning in get on the bed I then go on the bed and spread my legs no panties ? Nope I hate them ok he then grabs my but again and start kneading it AHH i start moaning then he stops huh I want to show u another massage he says he the gets on the floor and pulls out his tounge and start licking me AHH i moan Loudly and the feeling red I'm good pee no that's just cum com on AHH. I then fall asleep.


	3. Bonding time with sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U get to know sans

Liliana POV  
I start getting Ready for my day out with sans . I got dressed in a green hoodie and a blue skirt , I walk out the room to see sans waiting there for me . come on let's go were are we going it a surprise come on I know a shortcut the next I know it we are at a carnival. Woah can we go there I point to the game sure I tried a game but I lost. Here kid let me try he then win wow how'd u do that its a secret ,   
Time skip  
Hey kid I got to go too the bathroom brb, OK after a while I notice some guy coming towards me hey there cutie what are u doing with that abomination of nature , who u mean sans no he's my friend I'm sure he brained washed you come on he started dragging me , no I yell while crying suddenly blue encased him I'm pretty sure the lady said no go away of your gonna have a bad time . he than ran away wow what a coward let's get back now he then teleported me to my room , guess this is- thank you daddy huh he then starts blushing what's wrong nothing got to go bye .  
Sans POV  
I then teleported to my room ,what's wrong with me she probably meant it like family . boy though when she said it I wanted to pound into her having her beg for release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect 44 its for my first story


	4. Bonding with edge part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while had writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have some time with edge

Lilliana POV

ahh wish I had them I say while staring at my flat chest 

"HUMAN COME HERE IMEDIANTLY ".

Yes edge I ask very nervous 

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CLEANED THIS ROOM "

Um I was busy? I said hoping he would bye it

"REALLY HUMAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT"

Um well you see I gotta go I say then run off 

COME BACK yells edge

Daddy help me I say while jumping onto daddy's lap 

What's going on says daddy 

Well I u-SHE DIDN'T FINISH ALL HER CHORES

Well I guess that's out of my hand says daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading even though I'm a horrible writer I'm trying to fix my grammer

**Author's Note:**

> Sup this is my first book on here so please send tips and request on what to do


End file.
